


I Swear We're Professionals

by iamtheoneinthehole



Series: Undercover Lovers [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Pre-OT6 - Freeform, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheoneinthehole/pseuds/iamtheoneinthehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones loved his job. What’s more, he was fucking great at it, ask anyone. He and Lindsay were quickly becoming Roosterteeth’s new dream team; the ones that got the best and most challenging assignments, the ones that others whispered about in the hallways but didn’t dare approach. Best part was they were almost entirely unchallenged for that position… well except of course for that ex-assassin and his British idiot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear We're Professionals

**Author's Note:**

> The second installment of my Spy AU series (which will eventually include Ryan, Jack and Geoff building up to AHOT6). In this installment we meet Michael Jones, one of Roosterteeth's rising stars, and a constant thorn in Ray and Gavin's sides... but of course every thorn has its rose.

Michael Jones loved his job. What’s more, he was fucking great at it, ask anyone. Sure he hadn’t always been in the spy profession, having started out instead as a prison guard in a rough neighborhood, but he'd had something most of those in his profession could only dream of. Raw talent... or at least that's what Burnie had claimed after he'd been scouted out by his agents after successfully apprehending one of their own as they'd tried to break out of their cell... twice. Michael had almost expected some angry yelling and maybe a slap on the wrist from the agent’s boss once he’d found out who he actually was, he sure as hell hadn’t expected a job offer to come out of it. But Burnie had turned out to be pretty damn reasonable. He'd been impressed by the skills Michael had shown in bringing the guy down, he'd complemented him on his 'ingenuity' and 'stealth' and then he'd thrown the words 'promising' and 'potential' into the ring.

At first, Michael had been tempted to tell the guy to go fuck himself, forget all about the secret agency he'd inadvertently stumbled upon and get back to doing his goddamn job... but he'd been bored with that job for a while and something about facing off against that agent had sparked a new kind of adrenaline in his veins and a fire in his eyes and he knew that pacing along corridors of barred cells wouldn't be enough to quench either... So instead he'd asked the obvious questions. Pay? 'More than you'd earn in your life if you stay in your current profession.' Hours? 'You don't get hours, you get assignments. And when we need you, you come in. No exceptions unless you're dead. Can't deal with that? Walk away right now'. Who can I tell? 'No one... but you knew that already didn't you, you fucker.' And he had because after the pay question he hadn't really cared much for Burnie's answers. Because a better job with better wages than he'd ever earned in his goddamn life? Sign him the fuck up for that.

Perhaps it'd been an impulsive decision, but so had checking and double checking that agent's cell, allowing him to catch the fucker in the process of his escape as a result. Fact was, his impulses rarely led him astray and so he trusted them to steer him right when he'd accepted Burnie's offer to join the Roosterteeth team... and that’d, ultimately, turned out to be one of the best damn decisions he’d made in his goddamn life. Especially after he’d met Agent Tuggey.

Agent Lindsay Tuggey was easily the most badass human being Michael Jones had ever come across (and considering that, before Roosterteeth, he hadn’t exactly been working with rainbows and kittens that was saying something). She’d apparently been in their program since she’d turned eight, having been spotted early as someone with ‘potential’. From then onwards she’d trained with the agency, honing her skills, in particular her sniping and her ability to wield a scythe. She’d acceded to Michael that the latter was kind of impractical most of the time in the field but it did look pretty fucking badass (which was something that Michael sure as hell couldn’t argue with having seen her in action with the weapon).

She had been considered for years as one of Roosterteeth’s greatest assets, and certainly their greatest individual warrior on the team, but she’d never been assigned a partner for some reason. Michael had later found out it was because Lindsay had scared all of her former prospective partners away. She'd called it 'weeding out the unworthy' when Michael had asked her about it and, based on the fact that the fucker he'd managed to take down in prison had been one of those prospective partners, he couldn't honestly say he disagreed with her methods there. He guessed it was lucky, for both of them really, Michael had turned out not to scare so easy.

Now she and Michael were quickly becoming Roosterteeth’s new dream team; the ones that got the best and most challenging assignments, the ones that others whispered about in the hallways but didn’t dare approach. Best part was they were almost entirely unchallenged for that position… well except of course for that ex-assassin and his British idiot...

"Hey X-Ray, what do you think would happen if someone had feet for hands?" Michael spun in his chair as the sound of that all too familiar whiny British tone broke through the silence of the board room. The ex-assassin rolled his eyes, probably used to the Brit's dumb questions by this point to the fact that they barely even fazed him anymore.

"Do they also have hands for feet?"

"Nah just feet for everything, like a reverse monkey!"

Michael couldn't help the incredulous look on his face, nor could he help cutting in with, "A reverse monkey? That's just fucking dumb."

The Brit's face quickly went from its usual wide grin to an offended frown (that almost resembled a pout) as he turned to face the redhead. "How is that dumb? Monkey's manage with four hands."

"Yeah but hands can actually grip onto things. Feet are more likely to kick you in the fucking face."

"You're right, they are if you don't shut the fuck up." Michael's attention moved to Ray seeing there the cold look that'd made seemingly endless agents working for Roosterteeth quickly backtrack when it came to any derogatory comments made regarding the Brit. Everyone knew, after all, that he and Gavin had a thing and that thing made him fiercely protective of the dumbass... and no one really wanted to cross the ex-assassin that even Burnie had been intimidated by once. But like he'd said before, Michael Jones didn't scare as easy as other people. And so he held the agent's gaze, a smug sort of smirk turning up the corners of his lips until Ray had eventually looked away, turning to the (still fucking pouting) British idiot at his side. "Ignore him Vav, Burnie'll be here in a second anyway."

"What does Burnie want with you and monkey business over here anyway?"

"Same reason he wants anyone. To do our damn jobs, maybe you'd understand that more if you understood what the word 'professional' means."

"I understand it well enough to know that banging your partner doesn't usually fall into that category."

"Jealous Jones?"

"Don't flatter yourself Narvaez."

"I meant of the fact that, whatever you like to think about yourself and that partner of yours-"

"Lindsay-"

"I'm aware of her name Jones. My point is, whatever you like to think about you and her, me and Vav are still considered Roosterteeth's best and brightest and doesn't that just eat you up inside."

"I-"

"Michael put a lid on it, we're professionals. Ray, kindly shut the fuck up." Lindsay's voice cut through the air, sharp and clear, her tone brooking no room for argument as she took a seat to Michael's right.

"He started it."

"What are you five?"

"Nope, that would be Gavin."

"Hey!"

"Michael don't make me gag you." Michael couldn't quite resist the urge to waggle his eyebrows jokingly and that, his own smile widening as Lindsay's cool composure broke into a grin before she leaned over and smacked him in the arm.

"I feel like I came in the wrong moment to this conversation." Burnie's voice brought a transformation over the agents as Gavin and Ray moved to take a seat at the opposite end of the table, game faces on and focused as Burnie took a seat at the head. "Right, assholes, I don't have long before I'm needed at a conference with Achievement Hunter so we'll make this quick. We're having issues with a new player in town, goes by the name of Edgar, apparently has roots in at least five of the smaller drug trades we've dealt with this last month but his main M.O. is more dangerous than that. He's been hiring his own team of assassins to bring down our agents. Three are already dead and we believe there may be more being targeted as we speak. We need you to gather as much intel as possible on Edgar. We need names, numbers, hideouts. We currently have next to nothing on this guy and he clearly knows a lot more about us. I'd like you to even the odds."

"Which agents did he kill Burnie?"

"A couple of rookies and Agent Gruchy... I'm sorry Gavin, I know he was a friend of yours." The Brit shook off his concern, gesturing for him to continue but Michael didn't miss the way Ray's hand found his under the table or the way Gavin gripped it back just a little too tight. "Your mission, as previously stated, is surveillance however, if the opportunity should arise while you're in there to take out the bastard... shoot to kill." Michael nodded, the same grim determination he felt reflected back in the eyes of his fellow agents. "We've chosen the four of you because you're, indisputably, our best agents. I know some of you," Burnie turned to direct a sharp pointed look at Michael and Ray respectively, "Have your differences with each other but I know you're professional enough to put that aside. Barb will give you the rest of the details you need. She'll be monitoring your mission back at base. If you need anything, you let her know. We good here?" A chorus of nods. "Good." And with that the man was out of the door, leaving the room in silence.

\----

"-you fucking believe we have to work with these assholes. I bet Gavin'll end up doing something dumb that'll give away our position and then Ray will hover over him like a mother hen while we have to sort out their goddamn mess."

"Michael they're professionals, funny thing is I thought you were one too."

"Ouch Linds. I thought you had my back."

"Only when you're not acting like a fucking dumbass."

Michael smiled a little at that, despite himself, flipping his partner the bird before continuing, "Gavin is kind of incompetent though, you have to admit... and then there's the fact that Ray fucking hates me."

"One, you've never seen Gavin in the field. Burnie has and clearly he thinks he can handle it. Two, Ray only 'hates' you because every time you see either of them you're at both of their throats. How would you feel if someone was talking shit about me."

"I'd gut them."

Lindsay smiled a little at that, "Same here for you. Now imagine that feeling but if you were dating the person as well. Imagine how pissed you'd be. Honestly Michael, he can't hate you entirely or I'm pretty sure I'd have had to start looking for a new partner by now because Ray would've had your head."

"He'd have tried."

"Michael whatever 'raw talent' you have, it doesn't make you an ex-assassin that's been trained to kill since birth and only ever switched professions because it was more convenient for him than being on the run. There's a reason Burnie's still secretly a little bit scared of the guy. Make no mistake, he'd flay you alive if he really wanted to."

"Then why hasn't he?"

"Because he doesn't hate you dumbass... he just doesn't particularly like you either"

"And that makes things so much better."

"Look if you were a little less shitty with them, I think you'd find it works both ways. Besides we both know the reason you pick on Gavin's got nothing to do with his 'incompetence'."

"I don't know what you-"

"Cut the crap Michael, you know it doesn't work with me. You've been harboring a crush on that boy ever since you first set foot in halls of Roosterteeth headquarters. Don't think I didn't notice that you two only really started to clash after you found out he was a taken man."

"Why does everyone seem to think I'm jealous today?"

"Because you are, of both of them. Because when you found out who Gavin was taken by, it got worse."

"Lindsay, I-"

"Why do you think you care so much about Ray's opinion of you? It's plain as day you like both of them but for whatever reason you've resorted to pulling pigtails instead of doing the mature thing and telling them."

"Linds-"

"Look at this point I don't care. Tell them, don't tell them, whatever. But keep it professional yeah? This asshole's going after our own, last thing we want to do is let him take down any more because you're too caught up in your issues with our partners for this damn assignment."

"...Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll keep it professional."

"Congratulations Michael, we'll make a grown-up out of you yet."

"Fuck you too Linds."

\----

Despite his words, Michael did end up considering what Lindsay had to say about the situation between him, Ray and Gavin. If he was honest with himself, he could admit to noticing that Gavin was kind of hot in that cute boy next door sort of way when he'd first arrived at Roosterteeth but the knowledge that he was taken had kind of shut that door as far as he was concerned and... okay maybe he'd lashed out a little. Then in came the ex-assassin, quick to move to the Brit's defense and every bit as hot as his partner and Michael had known then that he was fucked.

So he'd done what he always seemed to do in difficult situations, pushed people away. Sometimes he wondered if that was why he and Lindsay had ended up clicking so well as a team. Because both of them liked to keep their distance through harsh words and idle threats (that admittedly sometimes weren't quite so idle) and, in the end, they'd been the only people to see through each other's bullshit and not get pushed away by it.

But Lindsay had gotten a hell of a lot better at not doing that recently, at least if the growingly close relationship she shared with the blonde woman working their tech support for this mission was anything to go by... maybe it was time Michael tried to do the same.

\----

"Morning assholes." 

"Michael I swear to God." 

"I was just saying hello Linds." Based on the look Lindsay gave him in response to that it seemed she'd decided to not even dignify his answer with a response, instead moving over to look at the limited intel Barb had provided for them, turning to discuss something with Ray as Michael moved over to where Gavin was looking over some maps of the base they were meant to infiltrate. "So, what've you got so far?" 

Gavin turned to look at Michael, obviously surprised that he hadn't followed his words up with some kind of snarky remark, before he'd turned back to the map. "This here's the main entrance. Intelligence says it has at least five men stationed there on patrols so we won't be getting in that way, especially if we want to sneak in. Two side entrances too but one's hooked up to an alarm system and the other's also guarded by two men. Obviously two men's doable but we don't want any dead bodies or witnesses when we carry out this operation unless it's their boss so..." He moved to grab another sheet of paper with some kind of schedule written out in the Brit's messy scrawl, "We get in using one of their trucks. We've had a guy on the inside of the drug trade for a while now, its how we've managed to bust so many of Edgar's smaller outlet over the last few months. He'd be able to hook us up with a lift into their trade off point and there's a set of vents at floor level in there that should be big enough to squeeze through into the next room which is just storage." He offered pointing out the room on the map that had a large red x crossed over it, "After that, Ray thinks we should hit this room here," Another room marked with an x, "Since it's close enough to where we're pretty sure Edgar bases himself that we might be able to catch snippets of conversation." 

Michael nodded, surveying the map for a moment before spotting a little detail over Edgar's supposed 'base of operations' and adding, "Wouldn't we use the vents above the room itself to listen in?" 

Gavin's lips quirked a little in obvious amusement as he shook his head, "That kind of stuff only works in movies you pleb. Vents that high up would give way if you crawled into them." 

"You calling me fat Gavin?" It was fucking hilarious to watch the Brit try to backtrack as Michael attempted to maintain a convincing scowl, the effort failing after a few moments as Gavin's growingly panicked expression tipped him over the edge into laughter which of course clued the Brit in on the fact that he'd been faking it. 

"You bloody tosser." 

"Tosser? Is that another one of your 'British' words?" 

"What's with the quotes Michael?" 

"Well aren't most of those words made up? I'm pretty sure most Brits don't wander around calling things top." 

"How would you know Michael?" 

"Hey, its not a bad thing. They're kind of like Gavinisms... they're cute." 

"...Did you really just call me cute?" 

"You prefer I called you something else?" A smile seemed to cross the Brit's features for a moment as if Michael had said something especially funny without realizing it before he'd shaken his head. 

"I'm bloody not but... I don't mind... Its nicer than the stuff you usually call me." 

Michael grimaced a little at the reminder, "Yeah about that... Look I know I've been an asshat to you and Ray, and that you're probably not exactly thrilled to be working with me on this but... I was kind of hoping we could put the past behind us and start over?" Gavin's face seemed to light up at the prospect as he nodded eagerly, holding out his hand in an action that confused Michael for a moment before he realized what the idiot was actually trying to do here, "Hi, I'm Michael Jones." 

"Hi Michael Jones, I'm Free, Gavin Free." 

"Shaken not stirred huh?" 

"License to thrill." They'd tried to keep it together for all of five seconds before bursting into laughter, Lindsay and Ray both turning to take in the two of them with surprise (and just a hint of pride Lindsay's case) evident in their expressions. 

"Come on double oh dumbass, let's see if we can figure out any other ways to cover surveillance for that room." As the two of them had worked they'd ended up getting more and more comfortable with each other to the point that Gavin was calling Michael 'boi' and Michael was calling Gavin 'Gav' and the two of them were making comments about touching butts (it'd started with a joke about guns and had quickly progressed into innuendo territory that was so ridiculous that Lindsay didn't seem entirely sure whether to laugh or cry over it). At one point Ray was pretty sure he'd ever heard Michael refer to him and Gavin as 'Mavin'... By rights, Ray knew he should be jealous right now. He should be fuming, murderous, the way he usually got when someone started pulling the moves on his boy... but he wasn't. He wasn't even slightly pissed at Michael. If anything, he was the least pissed he'd ever been at the man since he'd first laid eyes on him when the man had been tearing into Vav. Maybe it was just the relief of not having the two at each others throats anymore but something about seeing Michael and Gavin together just felt strangely... right.

Honestly, the ex-assassin wasn't entirely sure what to make of that

\----

"So... you and Gavin seemed very 'close' earlier." Lindsay teased just after they'd checked in with Barb to inform her of the team's game plan.

"Shut up."

"He was calling you his 'boi'. I'm not sure I've even heard him call Ray that you know."

"Really?"

"Yep and I've been working here a lot longer than Ray has so I'd know."

"...Ray's still pretty damn distant though."

"Give him a chance dumbass. Literally a day ago you were calling Gavin incompetent, clearly you idiots aren't the best when it comes to feelings and that's probably the same on his end so just, give him time yeah? He'll come around."

"I hope you're right Linds."

\----

It was easy to forget sometimes with the way missions had seemed to be working out for Michael and his 'raw talent' that he was still, essentially, a rookie in the profession (at the very least in comparison to the other agents at Roosterteeth). Easy to forget that was until he made mistakes and, distracted as he was by his thoughts of a certain pair of agents, he ended up making one that was pretty fucking huge... 

Clang! Michael had realized a second too late where he'd been walking as the loud clang immediately drew an enemy worker to the room, gun primed as they closed in on him and Lindsay. "Enemy forces in the base. Repeat ene-" His words cut off as Lindsay shot the man right between the eyes, watching as his prone form fell to the floor moments later. But they both knew the damage had already been done. Moments later the room was a sea of bullets and glinting steel as Michael and Lindsay did their best to fight their way out of the corner that Michael's fucking stupidity had backed them into. They'd ultimately taken out about half of the people sent after them by the time the big boss Edgar had arrived with reinforcements... after that, they'd been pretty quickly overwhelmed, two burly looking men eventually managing to subdue them after a lot of struggling on both his and Lindsay's part. The last thing Michael had seen before he'd lost consciousness was Edgar's creepy fucking smile.

\----

He woken up what was probably a few hours later tied to a chair, the sight of Lindsay's fiery hair just out of the edge of his eye line informing him that Edgar had managed to nab both of them. He allowed himself a moment to curse his own fucking dumbassery and another to hope at least that Gavin and Ray had managed to make it back to base okay and report to Burnie what'd happened before he'd turned to face their captor. He tried not to let his thoughts of the two go any further than that, knowing if he did he'd end up feeling a whole lot of regret for not acting sooner where they were concerned and making a goddamn move since, chances were, either he or Lindsay were boned here and, if those were the odds, he was pretty sure it'd be her walking away from all this (certainly it would be if he could help it given that he'd been the one to get her into this whole damn mess). 

"Is this the part where you deliver some evil monologue explaining your evil plans or something? Because otherwise I have to say I don't really understand why you've kept us alive." He thought he caught a glimpse of an amused smirk on one of the assassin's faces for a moment... but when he turned to look, the man seemed just as composed as the rest though something akin to humor did seem to dance in the man's eyes. Michael shook it off, focusing more on the matter and the fucking psycho at hand. "Am I getting the silent treatment, is that it? If this is your equivalent of psychological torture, it's pretty fucking poor." 

"Want me to gag him?" One of the burly men from before stepped forward, face a canvas of harsh unforgiving lines that formed a harsher face. Michael certainly see why he'd make a good assassin. 

"Nice thought but... not yet. You see first I want you to make him scream." 

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not exactly a screamer." 

"You will be." He snapped his fingers, his thugs beginning to move forward when Edgar suddenly keeled forwards towards the floor in a manner that, in another situation, would've probably looked almost comical, the small, no doubt poisoned, dart stuck in the back of the man's skull giving away the man's attacker as Ray suddenly appeared within his vision, a look of protective anger Michael had only ever seen him use around Gavin flaring in the depths of his eyes as he moved over to release Michael from his bindings, "How did they find you?" 

"I might have messed up and accidentally walked into a pole." 

"And you call yourself a professional Michael Jones." 

"Shut it asshole" 

Across the room he could see Gavin taking down the two thugs that'd taken him and Lindsay down with an ease and grace that, suffice to say, ended up surprising Michael more than a little as he watched the man in action, almost transfixed by his fluid motions as he moved to take out the few remaining attackers, save the one that seemed to sneak from the room, mostly unnoticed save by Michael who caught his eye and the silent challenge it held before the man had disappeared from the room. The fighting had died down pretty quickly after that. 

"You know you're surprisingly unstealthy for a secret agent." Ray's words cut across his focus, pulling his attention back to the man as he suddenly realized his hands and feet had been freed and that Gavin was moving across the room to do the same for Lindsay. 

"Well I used to be a prison guard. For that you need about as much subtly as a fucking bullhorn. Guess old habits die hard." Ray rolled his eyes at that, but the man was smiling a warm, genuine smile that gave away his amusement even as Gavin bounded over, Lindsay in tow. "Guess it's time to face the music with Burnie huh?" 

"Yeah he's not gonna be happy when we tell him we managed to get spotted after one of the ducts we were using caved in." Michael turned to Ray, confused for a moment before the ex-assassin raised his gun to aim at the ducts above them, firing successive shots until it came unhinged, part of it crashing to the ground nearby, "Yup, that should cover it." 

"Sounds like you've had to cover things before." 

"You're clearly forgetting who I'm partnered with here." 

"Oi!" 

\----

"-you any idea how many problems we'll be facing from his allies now?" 

"We can take care of-" 

"No. I'm assigning Joel's team to this. I'm pretty fucking sure your abilities can be better utilized elsewhere... You're all okay though right? No serious injuries." A room full of heads shaking before the knot in Burnie's shoulders finally seemed to relax, "Good... I swear if you fuckers keep pulling stuff like this, you'll send me to an early grave... Look, I have another meeting with Achievement Hunter so if you want to talk about this, drop by my office later. Just one more thing before I go though... I feel like I can’t end this meeting without doing something about the fucking ridiculous levels of sexual tension in this room. Michael, Ray, Gavin for the love of all that is good in this world just kiss already. Everyone at Roosterteeth is tired of watching you idiots dance around each other so just go get a room and put it to good use, please." And with that he'd left a blushing Brit, an amused ex-jailer and an almost comically surprised ex-assassin in the care of the ever capable Agent Tuggey. 

\----

"So... I'll just let you three have some alone time together. Have fun boys!"

"Fuck you too Lindsay!" Michael called after her as she left the room, effortlessly flipping the bird at him over her shoulder as she left him alone with the two remaining agents in the board room.

"So... apparently I've been really fucking dumb about this."

"That just about seems to cover it, yeah." Ray responded without missing a beat, unrepentant smirk curling the corners of his lips in a way that was way more attractive than it had any right to be.

"Asshole, you weren't meant to agree with me."

"Sorry Michael, but he is right, you have kind of been dumb about this."

"Says the guy who thought cars had head-lighter fluid."

"Who told you about that?"

"Drunk Burnie at that last agency party when he started handing out bags of popcorn to people."

"You know he offered Ray one of those things?"

"Did he need it?"

"Not exactly. I've been stone cold sober most of my life... There was an incident in Budapest that put me off pretty much for good." 

A beat of silence and then, "I can't believe Burnie told you the bloody head-lighter fluid story." 

"It wasn't that bad Gav, it was actually kind of... cute."

"Oh Vav's adorable, especially when he asks you those dumb questions and he gets all animated about them, like a puppy."

"Guys, stop it! I'm not adorable."

"Aww."

"Isn't that the cutest fucking thing you've ever seen."

"You guys are rubbish." The Brit was pouting but the smile dancing in his eyes gave him away.

"So now that Michael's stopped being dumb and we've agreed Vav's adorable, how about we try dinner sometime? The three of us."

"Right now sound good?"

"Right now sounds bloody top." And for once Michael didn't comment on the Brit's use of made up words, instead pulling him into a soft, sweet and seriously long overdue kiss. And then Gavin had pulled back, Ray taking his place moments later as he pressed his lips against Michael's, his kiss a little deeper, more demanding, and Michael gave as good as he got to the point where they both pulled back panting a little, looking over at Gavin only to find the Brit, for once, strangely quiet, his eyes wide and a little darker than they'd been before.

"...You know we could just skip dinner and go straight to getting that room Burnie talked about." Michael suggested after a moment, Gavin and Ray quickly agreeing before they all took off hurtling in the direction of the exit to the sounds of Barb's amused laughter and Lindsay's call of 'run forest run' as they left the building. Michael almost thought he heard a relieved Burnie mutter 'thank fuck' just as they slipped out of one of the agency's side doors... but then Gavin was tugging on his hand and pulling him into another kiss that was definitely a lot less sweet than the first that they'd shared and suddenly all Michael cared about was getting to that fucking room as soon as fucking possible.

\----

"So... what does this mean?" 

"Way to kill the mood Vav," Ray teased as he curled up a little more into Michael's side. 

"I just want to know if Michael's with us or with us with us." 

"With us with us?" 

"Are we a thing Michael?" 

"A thing? Sorry Gav, I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific than tha-" He broke off into amused laughter as Gavin smacked his arm lightly in retaliation. 

"You know what I bloody mean you pleb. Are we dating? Or is this just something we'll do for a little while and then move on because I-" 

"Anyone ever tell you you talk too much?" 

"All the damn time." They both chuckled at the sound of the Brit's muffled indignant squawk from under Michael's hand before the redhead continued. 

"If you guys want to move on after a bit, that's fine I guess... well it'll fucking suck but I'll deal. If not though... fact is you're kind of stuck with me for as long as you want me around." 

"Aww Michael." 

"That was almost as cute as Gavin." 

"I'll show you fucking cute." 

\----

A few hours later as he drifted off, Ray and Gavin curled into his sides as he idly trailed his fingers through the later's messy hair, Michael couldn't help but muse that he fucking loved his job.


End file.
